starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ruta Comercial Perlemiana/Leyendas
- Alsaka - Azure - Bormea - Darpa - Darlonn - Orus - Cúmulo Zeemacht - Locris - Lantillian - Taldot - Roche - Talcene - Eucer - Maldrood - Antemeridian - Meridian - Belderone - Vorzyd - Thanium - Mandato Cronés - Tion Aliado - Cúmulo Tion - Indrexu - Nilgaard - Colundra |estrellas=Besh Gorgon |inicio=Coruscant |final=Pasando Quermia |planetas=Coruscant - Alsakan - Grizmallt - Anaxes - Corulag - Chandrila - Brentaal IV - Esseles - Rhinnal - Ralltiir - Delle - Yabol Opa - Ifmix VI - Shulstine V - Castell - Raithal - Vurdon Ka - Joiol - Chazwa - Relatta - Tirahnn - Dalcretti - Taanab - Sermeria - Carcel - Pirin - Gizer - Lantillies - Cúmulo Rearqu - Jeyell - Roche - Orleon - Talcene - Salvara - Euceron - Abhean - La Rueda - Centares - Antemeridias - Budpock - Columex - Arcan IV - Lianna - Barseg - Lorrad - Desevro - Kanaver - Janodral Mizar - Ank Ki'Shor - Estaria - Makem Te - Quermia |cruces=Corredor Corelliano/Ruta Comercial Metellos/Corredor Namadii/Línea Principal de Koros - Vía Hydiana/Corredor de Commenor - Corredor Comercial Vaathkree - Corredor Randon - Corredor Salin/Ruta Comercial Triellus - Túneles Shaltin - Ruta Comercial Tion - Overic Griplink |eras=*Era de la Antigua República *Era del Alzamiento del Imperio *Era de la Rebelión *Era de la Nueva República *Era de la Nueva Orden Jedi *Era del Legado }} La Ruta Comercial Perlemiana, originalmente conocido como El Eje,The Essential Guide to Warfare era una vital super-hiperruta comercial que pasaba a través de la galaxia. Junto con el Corredor Corelliano, fue una de las dos rutas que formaron la frontera de El Corte. Fue fundada en el 25.000 ABY, donde vinculo a la joven República Galáctica con Ossus. La ruta tomó su nombre del sistema Perlemia, situado en los Mundos del Núcleo, que en su historia temprana produjo las millones de naves de exploración que trazaron la ruta.The Essential Guide to Warfare, p. 11 Astrografía Comenzaba en Coruscant y pasaba por los mundos de Anaxes, Corulag, Brentaal IV, Carida, Nak Shimor, Taanab, Kulthis, Sorjus, Vaynai, Columex, y Estaria. Más allá de Estaria y el Cúmulo Tion la ruta se conoció como la Perlemiana Lejana, y pasaba a través de Makem Te, Ter Abbes, y terminaba justo después de Quermia. La Perlemiana también pasaba por el campo de asteroides Roche, La Rueda, y el Río Cron. Historia La Ruta conecto por primera vez a Coruscant con Ossus, y los coruscanti se reunieron con los Jedi, los guerreros ascéticos que dejaron el Núcleo siglos atrás, los cuales eran un mito hasta entonces. La Ruta contribuyó al crecimiento de la República ya que las civilizaciones y colonias demandaron protección de los Tioneses y el Espacio Hutt. Con el Corredor Corelliano, se formó la región conocida como El Corte de la galaxia el cual fue explorado y poblado de una forma más fácil y rápida que otras partes. La extensión adicional de la ruta la llevó hasta el Espacio Salvaje. Las fuerzas de la República y de la Hegemonía Tion utilizaron la ruta extensivamente durante la Guerra Tionesa, donde las flotas de ambos poderes competían de un lado a otro a lo largo de la Perlemiana, lanzado bombas de presión sobre sus capitales. Las [[Estación espacial clase Cardan|estaciones espaciales clase Cardan]] estaban presentes en la encrucijada entre la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana y la Vía Hydiana. Entre bastidores Parece ser que hay dos fuentes dispares que hablan de esta ruta hiperespacial. La primera habla de una inauguración temprana de la ruta. The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons dice que "Los primeros exploradores galácticos emprendieron su camino desde los Mundos del Núcleo al largo de dos caminos hiperespaciales estables - la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana y el Corredor Corelliano" y Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds dice que "Un milenio después de la caída de Xim el Déspota, comerciantes humanos, afirmando provenir del centro de la Galaxia, visitaron la Hegemonía de Tion . . . Flotas de piratas de Tion siguieron las naves de vuelta a lo que llamaban la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana". The New Essential Chronology indica que la ruta se estableció entre el 25.000 ABY y el 24.000 ABY. The Essential Atlas señala además que la Perlemiana se formó en el momento de la formación de la República y su Período Expansionista. Pero en Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República se indica una historia distinta, sugiriendo que fue fundada no mucho después del fin de la Gran Guerra Sith, resultando en un declive económico en mundos como Taris. Esta información no se puede conciliar con las historias de The Essential Atlas y The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons de la fundación de la Perlemiana, por lo que este artículo asume que la historia anterior es correcta. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Darth Vader: El Señor Oscuro'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' * *''The Force Unleashed II'' novela *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Beyond the Rim'' *''Boba Fett: A Practical Man'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos I: La Prueba del Héroe'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Al Filo de la Victoria I: Conquista'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Estrella a Estrella'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Profecía Final'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: La Fuerza Unificadora'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Traición'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Exilio'' *''Legado de la Fuerza: Sacrificio'' *''Halcón Milenario'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' * * * * *''Starships of the Galaxy'' * *''Coruscant y los Planetas del Núcleo'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition *''Star Wars: The Official Figurine Collection 53'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *''The Written Word'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''La Senda Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Borde del Imperio Manual del Núcleo'' *''Enter the Unknown'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' *''Fortalezas de la Resistencia'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Rutas de las Colonias Categoría:Rutas de los Mundos del Núcleo Categoría:Rutas de la Región de Expansión Categoría:Rutas del Borde Interior Categoría:Rutas del Borde Medio Categoría:Hiperrutas de los Territorios del Borde Exterior Categoría:Super-hiperrutas